Tradición
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Hiccup discute con Astrid, y al intentar contentarse con ella, termina inventando una nueva tradición en Berk.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo!

Verán, en el capítulo 3 de mi fic "Amnesia" narré cómo Hiccup empezó una tradición de cortejo en Berk. Este one-shot relata con más detalles el suceso. Originalmente iba a publicarlo como una escena extra en el otro fic, porque esta idea supuestamente la escribiría en tres hojas, pero por alguna razón se me extendió hasta diez (últimamente eso me pasa mucho) y decidí compartirla con ustedes como un one-shot independiente. **No tienen que leer mi otro fic para entenderlo,** aunque si quieren darle una visita se los agradecería jeje.

En fin, sin más preámbulos ¡espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Tradición**

 _by_

 _ **N** efertari **Q** ueen_

* * *

Astrid era _muy_ competitiva.

Cuando la pequeña tenía ocho años, su padre le enseñó a tirar con arco y flecha, y como cualquier infante la niña no dio bien sus primeros tiros. "Está bien" le dijo su padre, "mejorarás con el tiempo". Astrid así lo creyó, hasta que poco después a la misma práctica llegó Spitelout con su hijo Snotlout, quien tiró su flecha con mucha más facilidad que ella.

A Astrid no le importó que Snotlout llevaba dos semanas practicando ese tiro, para ella era inconcebible que el hijo de los Jorgerson pudiera ser mejor que ella en algo. A sus ocho años de edad, Astrid frunció el ceño, retándolo con la mirada, y le pidió el carcaj lleno de flechas a su padre, declarando que no se iría de ahí hasta que le diera al blanco.

El viejo Hofferson no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o preocupado cuando su hija favorita disparó flechas toda la tarde, y no estuvo conforme con darle al blanco una vez, claro que no. Ya cuando disparó siete flechas consecutivas que dieron en el blanco Astrid se sintió satisfecha, y ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y su madre les esperaba con la cena servida. No importaba el tiempo que demorara en conseguirlo, lo que importaba era que nadie –¡menos el chico Jogerson!– iba a superarla en algo tan básico como disparar flechas.

Esa actitud no disminuyó conforme fue creciendo, al contrario, pareció agudizarse. Astrid sentía la impetuosa necesidad de ser la mejor en todo lo que pudiera, superando a todos los que la rodeaban. Sería más fuerte que Snotlout, más inteligente que Fishleg, más intrépida que los gemelos. Nadie debía ganarle. Astrid limitaban su nivel de competitividad con los adultos, como Stoick o sus padres, por el respeto que le inspiraban, pero en silencio siempre se convencía de que debía trabajar muy duro para ser mejor que ellos al crecer.

Sólo había una persona en todo Berk contra quien no se sentía así: Hiccup.

De niño las habilidades de Hiccup eran muy pocas como para considerarlo su rival, y ya de adolescente cuando derrotó al Red Death, Astrid sintió hacia él un respeto y admiración que pocas personas en su vida le habían despertado. Hiccup era el mejor jinete de dragones, y ella lo aceptaba sin sentirse mal por ello.

Su lado competitivo siempre la instaba a perfeccionar todas sus habilidades para lucirse ante él, pero en el fondo, sabía que no lo superaría, y no le importaba. Hiccup había ganado por mérito propio ser el mejor jinete, el mejor entrenador, y ella estaba contenta con sus propias habilidades (después de todo, seguía siendo la mejor guerrera y nadie le ganaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo).

En cierta forma, saber que Hiccup la superaba en algo fue de las principales razones por las que se enamoró de él. El chico había demostrado una valentía que nadie, ni siquiera ella, poseía, y lo admiraba y respetaba por igual. Astrid Hofferson sólo podría enamorarse de un hombre que le inspiraba respeto, y estaba contenta con eso. Además Hiccup tenía muchas otras cualidades: era inteligente, era talentoso, recientemente era fuerte y también se había vuelto muy atractivo. Pero más que nada, era muy sencillo, a pesar de ser el único hijo de Stoick the Vast, el heredero de Berk y el mejor jinete de dragones, se comportaba siempre como una persona normal, nunca ostentaba sus grandes hazañas y siempre decía que lo conseguía gracias a un trabajo en equipo.

Bueno _, casi siempre._

Si era sincera consigo misma, muy raras eran las ocasiones en que Hiccup se mostraba presumido, el chico era humilde y no pensaba tanto en la fama o en la gloria como otros vikingos. Claro que había ocasiones en que intentaba demostrarse a sí mismo, o a los demás, que era fuerte y capaz, pero usualmente lo demostraba con inteligencia y agilidad mental, más que destreza física. Astrid se sentía muy orgullosa de él, de todo lo que era capaz de hacer, y en general casi todos en Berk lo respetaban.

Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Hiccup, en un arranque de engreída actitud juvenil, habló de más.

Stoick les había mandado hablar para que hicieran una semana de carreras de dragones en Berk, recordándole a Hiccup que si los berkianos no tenían su carrera, podía correr sangre. Hiccup no estaba muy contento con eso, pues quería quedarse en Dragon Edge a reforzar las defensas y planear mejor su estrategia contra Viggo, ya que últimamente todas sus misiones para detener a los Cazadores de Dragones habían fallado. Pero órdenes del Jefe son órdenes del Jefe y todos montaron sus dragones rumbo a Berk emocionados de poder descansar y divertirse un poco. Todos adoraban las carreras, pero Astrid más que ellos, porque era cuando sacaba a relucir todo su espíritu competitivo.

Quizá fuera porque Hiccup estaba molesto, o porque tuvo una discusión con su padre en la mañana, o porque para variar Snotlout estaba probando la paciencia de todos alardeando de sus inexistentes habilidades, o una combinación de todos esos factores… el punto fue que, poco antes de la carrera, Astrid estaba buscando a su reciente novio para darle la pintura facial roja que siempre se ponía, bajó a los establos de la Academia pensando que ahí estaría y sin querer escuchó una conversación _non grata._

Hiccup estaba hablando con unos alumnos de la Academia más jóvenes, bueno, más bien presumiéndoles. Astrid estaba en uno de los pasillos que funcionaban como entrada, por lo que nadie la vio llegar, e Hiccup siguió hablando…

—¿Entonces nadie puede ganarte?—preguntó uno de los adolescentes.

—No, nadie—respondió alzando el cuello—Cuando todos tienen problemas con sus dragones, acuden a mí.

Eso era cierto, pero su tono presuntuoso fue lo que no le gustó a Astrid. _"Estás exagerando"_ se dijo a sí misma, recordando que Hiccup no solía comportarse así.

—¿Y es cierto que mataste tú solo a un dragón más grande que una montaña?—preguntó otro adolescente.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

Astrid se cruzó de brazos, conteniendo la respiración mientras Hiccup les explicaba con detalles exagerados la manera en que derrotó al Red Death. _Okey_ , se dijo a sí misma, Hiccup tenía derecho a presumir un poquito una de sus más grandes hazañas, además ella era de las primeras personas en recordarle que no debía menospreciarse. Sin embargo, el tono que estaba usando sonaba muy pedante, le recordaba en cierta forma a Snotlout. E Hiccup era muchísimo mejor que Snotlout.

Recordó el Festival del Deshielo con una mueca en los labios. Pero a pesar de eso, intentó no molestarse, pues Hiccup había pasado por mucha presión en Dragon Edge últimamente.

—¿Entonces eres el mejor de todos los jinetes de Berk?

—Sí, nadie puede ganarme—declaró Hiccup.

Los adolescentes sonrieron emocionados.

—¿Mejor que Snotlout?

—Mucho mejor que Snotlout.

Era cierto, pero ¿de dónde salió ese tono tan engreído?

—¿Mejor que Fishleg?

—Claro que sí. A él déjalo con sus libros.

Astrid se mordió los labios, nunca un halago había sonado tan despectivo.

—¿Y mejor que Astrid?

—Desde luego—Hiccup se cruzó de brazos sin siquiera titubear—¿Por qué crees que es mi novia?

—¿enserio es tu novia? ¡pensé que eran rumores!

Se escucharon los murmullos de los adolescentes, pero eso había sido ya demasiado. El lado competitivo de Astrid demandaba salir a defender su honor, porque nadie, en especial Hiccup, iba a hablar así de ella y de sus amigos.

 _¿Qué se creía?_

—Lamento interrumpir—dijo, entrando a la arena para ser vista—Pero el súper estrella tiene una carrera que ganar ¿no?—pronunció todas las palabras con enfado contenido.

Los muchachos murmuraron más cosas y se fueron, intimidados por la mirada de pocos amigos de Astrid. Hiccup tragó duro, con una expresión de asombro y susto, comenzando a titubear.

—Ah, Astrid—dijo al fin algo coherente—¿Qué… qué escuchaste?

—Escuché todo—frunció el ceño y los labios—Ten, no queremos que el mejor jinete de todo Berk compita sin su color ¿verdad?

Le arrojó el frasco con pintura, que por pura suerte Hiccup atrapó en el aire antes de que se cayera _. Dioses_ , había metido la pata en grande.

—Astrid, son sólo unos chicos y yo quería…

—Querías lucirte enfrente de ellos—completó la oración—Lo sé, no soy tonta.

—No digo que lo seas, es solo que…

—¿Qué?—se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desafiante—¿Te crees mejor que todos nosotros, es eso? Porque así sonabas hace unos instantes.

—Vamos Astrid, sabes que soy mejor entrenador que Snotlout o que…

—¿Qué yo?

Hiccup se mordió el labio ¿cuándo aprendería a cerrar su bocota?

Astrid le sostuvo una mirada penetrante, pero él no respondió. Ella interpretó el silencio como una afirmación.

—Si quisiera estar con alguien que se cree mejor que yo, estaría con Snotlout—habló—Lo que siempre me gustó de ti es que pensé que me veías como a una igual…

Su voz sonaba decepcionada, lo cual hizo sentir terriblemente mal a Hiccup. Él estiró una mano hacia ella, pero Astrid retrocedió…

—Yo…

—Y si crees que estoy contigo porque eres "el mejor"—hizo comillas con los dedos al decir lo último—Entonces creo que no me conoces como yo creía.

Tras decir eso, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Buena suerte!—agregó con sarcasmo.

Hiccup se quedó solo, con el frasco de pintura en la mano y una espantosa sensación de culpa rondándolo.

.

.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Astrid—le dijo Fishleg, subiéndose a Meatlog—Tu siempre pintas mejor el emblema que yo.

—No hay problema—respondió la rubia, dejando los frascos de pintura en la caja.

Platicó con Fishleg con perfecta calma y naturalidad, los demás jinetes estaban terminando de prepararse y no notaron nada extraño. Eso hasta que llegó Hiccup, con Toothless a su lado, y se acercó a la rubia.

—Astrid, ¿podemos…?

Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y caminó hacia Stormfly como si Hiccup fuera un fantasma.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por la actitud glacial de la rubia. No era la primera vez que Hiccup o Astrid tenían alguna discusión, pero no recordaban que ella pudiera reaccionar así.

—¿Lista nena?—Astrid acarició con ternura las escamas de su Nadder—¡Hagamos lo mejor!

—¿Astrid?—la llamó Hiccup otra vez, acercándosele.

Fishleg le hizo una señal a los demás para que se alejaran, y así hicieron, dándoles un poco de espacio a la pareja.

—¿Vas a ignorarme todo el día?

—No lo sé—respondió ella al fin, sin mirarlo y acariciando a su dragona—¿eso es digno del mejor jinete en todo Berk?

Hiccup suspiró, apoyando la frente contra su mano en gesto desesperado.

—Astrid, en verdad lo siento—dijo con tono sincero—Actúe como un verdadero patán, disculpa.

Ella no respondió, acarició a Stormfly tarareando por lo bajo.

—¿No me dirás nada?

—No tengo nada que decirte, Hiccup—Astrid acomodó la silla de montar de Stormfly.

—¿Podrías decir que me perdonas?

—No—repuso, saltando sobre su Nadder—Sigo molesta contigo.

Tiró de las riendas y se elevó, Hiccup miró a Toothless como buscando un consejo.

—Esto es grave amigo—le dijo.

Poco después todos estaban volando frente a las gradas, deteniéndose justo donde estaba el asiento de Stoick. Se dio un discurso inaugural y se les deseó suerte, antes de que sonara la trompeta de que la carrera empezaba. Todos los jinetes se dispersaron buscando las ovejas y retándose juguetonamente en el proceso.

Pero Hiccup no estaba buscando ovejas, estaba siguiendo a Astrid dentro de lo que podía. El Nadder giraba sobre el cielo y descendía de picada, atrapado ovejas en el proceso y casi evitándolo, hasta que en un giro no pudo mantener la distancia e Hiccup terminó al lado de Astrid.

—¡Por favor!—gritó—No me gusta que estemos peleados.

—No me gusta que seas egocéntrico—debatió—¡Stormfly, arriba!

El Nadder se elevó y lanzó la oveja en la cesta de Astrid, anotándose el primer punto del día. Se escucharon ovaciones y aplausos, Astrid volteó hacia Hiccup y le miró con expresión severa antes de continuar.

¡Bien! Si ella no quería hablar, no era ya su problema. Hiccup se inclinó y susurró "¡vamos, amigo!" haciendo que el Night Fury se elevara y detectara a distancia dos ovejas. No le costó nada capturarlas y lanzarlas a su cesta. Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, los demás jinetes hicieron sus anotaciones, pero Hiccup iba a la delantera, estaba tan frustrado por su discusión con Astrid que ni cuenta se había dado que se estaba comportando como un competidor más agresivo de lo usual.

Al comportarse más agresivo de lo usual les estaba dejando las cosas más difíciles a los demás jinetes, haciendo que la competencia se viera más como una guerra que como un juego, al ver eso Stoick mandó un pequeño descanso para que los dragones tomaran agua y comieran, todos descendieron y siguieron escuchándose ovaciones desde las gradas, quienes más festejaban eran los fanáticos de Hiccup.

—¡Es el mejor!—decía uno de los adolescentes.

Astrid hizo una mueca y suspiró, acercándole una cubeta con pescados a Stormfly. El que Hiccup actuara tan competitivo en esa carrera sólo la hacía enfadar más. Observó a su Nadder comer con tranquilidad, pues no estaba realmente cansada, y en eso escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de una prótesis de metal acercarse atrás de ella.

—¿cuánto tiempo seguirás molesta conmigo?—preguntó, fastidiado—¡no solemos comportarnos así!

—No lo sé—respondió hosca.

—Astrid, ya te dije que lo lamento. Yo no pienso… no pienso que seas menos que yo ¡tú lo sabes!

—No parecía eso cuando estabas hablando con esos adolescentes.

—¡Tú misma lo has dicho, eran unos muchachos!

—¿Y sólo porque ellos lo son tú vas a actuar como uno?

 _Auch_. Hiccup casi sintió un golpe.

—Tienes razón, además de patán, me comporté como un tonto adolescente inmaduro—suspiró—Pero es que no sabes lo extrañamente gratificante que es sentirse admirado cuando antes… bueno, sabes que no era muy querido en la aldea.

—Han pasado años, Hiccup, _años_ —enfatizó la palabra—No eres el mismo de antes.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué todo de repente me sale mal otra vez?—en su voz se podía sentir presión, estrés y frustración.—Apenas puse un pie en esta isla y mi padre ya me está reclamado por eso. No importa lo mucho que me esfuerce, Viggo parece ir siempre un paso delante de mí. Si ya no soy el más inteligente, entonces ¿quién soy, Astrid?

Ah, ahí estaba el problema. La rubia casi se sintió aliviada cuando lo escuchó, entendiendo mejor la situación.

—Eres Hiccup Haddock, heredero de Berk ¿de verdad crees que tener problemas para derrotar a tu adversario te va a quitar eso?—el debatió molesta—A veces eres más tonto e ingenuo de lo que creía.—agregó lo último con voz un poco juguetona.

—Lo sé.—admitió en voz baja—Lamento si fui tan grosero al mostrarme presumido con esos chicos… sonó muy patético ¿no? Buscar la aprobación de esos adolescentes.

—Sí, es patético.

—Gracias—rodó los ojos—Entonces… ¿ya estamos mejor?

—No.

—¡Oh, por Thor! ¿qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que estoy arrepentido?

—Demuéstrame que ese estúpido ególatra que me encontré en la Academia ya no está aquí—Astrid se montó en Stormfly y le miró desde la altura.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?—Hiccup sonaba desesperado—¿Qué puedo hacer para contentarte?

Ella frunció los labios, mirando hacia el marcador. Hiccup iba en primer lugar con veinte puntos, ella iba en segundo con dieciocho, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios cuando su lado más competitivo emergió de la nada.

—Si me dejas ganar esta carrera, soy toda tuya.—declaró.

—¿Toda mía? ¿sin objeciones?

—Sí.

Stormfly voló, e Hiccup miró hacia Toothless.

Astrid no pensaba que lo haría, después de todo, Hiccup siempre se jactaba de ser el ganador invicto de todas las carreras de dragones, y aún más tras el espectáculo de petulancia que le demostró a esos adolescentes. Pero una parte de ella, una pequeña parte en su interior le decía que Hiccup, al ser tan…. Bueno, _Hiccup,_ era el único vikingo en todo Berk que sabía perder, el único que admitía con calma cuando estaba equivocado y se esmeraba en enmendar sus errores (esa era otra de las cosas que más le gustaban de él).

Por eso sintió un poco de decepción cuando Hiccup atrapó la oveja negra, cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos él volaba con rapidez hacia las cestas. Él quería ganar, desde luego, terminar el espectáculo que ya había empezado. Siendo ella tan competitiva tampoco podía presumir de ser un ejemplo, pero ella admiraba a Hiccup por ser mucho mejor que eso… o al menos, eso creía.

En medio de esos pensamientos no se percató de que Hiccup había lanzado la oveja negra en _su_ cesta.

La de ella, de Astrid Hofferson.

Cuando lo vio, jadeo con verdadera sorpresa. Lo buscó con la mirada, y él le dedicó una sonrisa humilde. Todos en las gradas jadeaban sorprendidos ¿eso estaba permitido en las reglas?

—¡Alto, alto!—gritaba Stoick, intentando calmar a la multitud—¡Hijo! ¿erraste el tiro?

Hiccup se elevó frente a las gradas y gritó:

—¡No erré el tiro!—dijo—Astrid Hofferson es la ganadora.

Ella ni cuenta se había dado de que Stormfly estaba volando hacia él, deteniéndose frente al Night Fury. Había mucho silencio, pues nadie sabía qué procedía ahora. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Hiccup se le acercó más y se inclinó sobre su rostro, robándole un beso.

De repente mil aplausos estallaron en la multitud.

—¿Ahora sí me perdonas _, m'lady_?

Sonrojada, Astrid asintió tenuemente.

—Que no vuelva a pasar—le advirtió en tono juguetón.

Él la besó otra vez.

 **o0o**

—Y así fue como empezó la tradición de que al dejar ganar a una muchacha, le declaras tus sentimientos—dijo Astrid con una sonrisa—Es un cortejo mucho más lindo que aquella vieja tradición de declararte a una mujer entregándole patas y alas de dragones recién cortados.

Ethan hizo una mueca ante la mención de eso último, y miró al suelo. Era un gesto idéntico a los que hacía Hiccup.

—Papá suena muy seguro en esas historias—le dijo—Yo no soy así…

" _Ay, hijo, si supieras…"_ pensó Astrid, con una sonrisa maternal.

Erik, su primogénito, y Ariadna, su hija menor, eran bastante seguros de sí mismos. En cambio Ethan, el de en medio, se parecía mucho a Hiccup de joven: tímido, inseguro y sarcástico. Astrid revolvió los cabellos de su hijo con cariño, haciendo que el muchacho de quince años retrocediera.

—¡Mamá!—replicó—¡Ya no soy un niño!

—Siempre serás mi niño.

Ethan refunfuñó, colocándose el casco. Se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su dragón, pero antes de montarlo, miró de nuevo a su madre.

—¿Crees que ella me acepte?

Astrid rodó los ojos.

—Sí, hijo, lo hará.

El muchacho asintió, saltando a la espalda de su dragón. Astrid subió los escalones hasta las gradas, tomando asiento al lado de Hiccup en el asiento del Jefe. Su esposo estaba platicando con Ariadna, y la saludó cuando la vio llegar.

—Ah, _m'lady_ —dijo—¿dónde estabas? ¡justo empezamos a hablar de las apuestas!

—Nada de apuestas para ti, jovencita—riñó a su hija, de apenas doce años.

—Pero apostar con papá no cuenta—replicó Ariadna—¡siempre le gano!

Hiccup sonrió, diciéndole a su hija con un gesto que no hablara más del tema.

—¿Cómo está Ethan?

—Nervioso, quiere declarársele a Melina.

—¿la chica que siempre le regala pan dulce?

—Sí, ella.

—¡Bien por él! Es una linda muchacha.

—Si me preguntas, es muy bonita para él—dijo Ariadna.

—Por eso nadie te preguntó—replicó Astrid, mirando a su hija severamente. La niña recién había entrado en esa etapa en que criticaba a todo y todos a su alrededor.

Ariadna se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el frente haciendo un mohín.

—Está insoportable—susurró Astrid al oído de su esposo.

—Es la edad—respondió él con expresión relajada.

Los jugadores salieron montando a sus dragones e hicieron vueltas y acrobacias frente a la multitud, que empezó a aplaudir. Después se formaron en filas frente a Hiccup, quien dio un clásico discurso inaugural deseándoles suerte y a su señal empezó la carrera.

Eran seis competidores, todos contra todos. Hiccup tenía la atención puesta en Ethan, quien se estaba desviviendo por hacer un buen papel y por dejar que Melina atrapara una buena cantidad de ovejas. Astrid gritaba como madre orgullosa en cada ocasión que su hijo anotaba, y Ariadna (aunque fingía que no le importaba) se sorprendió por lo mucho que su hermano había mejorado.

Ethan Haddock era un muy buen jinete para tener sólo quince años, y era evidente que el resto de los competidores se las veía difícil para seguirle el ritmo. Una media hora después de que la carrera empezara, Hiccup sintió una mano sobre su hombro y no necesitó voltear para saber quién era.

—Cuando dijiste que llegarías un poco tarde pensé que serían cinco minutos—dijo—No media carrera.

Ariadna se desplazó para que su hermano mayor tomara asiento al lado de su padre.

—Lo siento papá—respondió Erik—¿qué tal le va a Ethan?

—Muy bien, ha hecho un excelente papel.

Astrid miró de reojo a su primogénito, Erik le sonrió a su madre a modo de saludo y ella asintió. Continuaron viendo el juego, de vez en cuando Hiccup y ella intercambiaban comentarios sobre las técnicas de vuelo que empleaba su hijo y la de alguno que otro jinete.

—¿cuántas veces debo decirle que ese giro es peligro?—susurró Hiccup por lo bajo—No es idóneo para estas competencias.

—Es nuestro hijo, ¿esperas que escuche todo lo que decimos?—Astrid le empujó el hombro de manera juguetona—Sabes que lo hace bien.

—Coincido con papá, ese giro es demasiado.

—Erik, no te metas en conversaciones de adultos.

—¡Tengo diecinueve años!

—Para mí tienes seis—el joven no replicó tras ver los ojos firmes de su madre.

Hiccup rio y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla a su esposa, teniéndola a su lado, con sus dos hijos cerca y viendo jugar al tercero, sentía una gran dicha. La conversación cesó cuando Ethan dio un giro en falso que casi le cuesta caerse de la silla de montar, pero consiguió nivelar a su dragón a tiempo y toda la multitud aplaudió por su agilidad.

—Ese niño… —Hiccup suspiró, un poco preocupado.

Finalmente se llegó el momento en que lanzaron la oveja negra, toda la multitud la miró alzarse en el aire y a los jinetes revolotear alrededor para capturarla. Haciendo uso de ese peligroso giro, Ethan la pescó ganándose una enorme ovación. Astrid se puso de pie, gritando emocionada, e Hiccup gritó "¡ese es mi hijo!" con total orgullo. Ethan voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta las cestas, depositando la oveja negra en la de Melina, causando un jadeo que resonó en todas las gradas.

Melina se posicionó encima de su cesta, y miró hacia donde estaba Ethan, a pocos metros de distancia. El silencio se sintió tenso mientras ella sonreía, viendo primero hacia la oveja negra, después hacia el marcador: Ethan acababa de nombrarla ganadora. Por su parte, el joven Haddok sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho de un segundo al otro, tan nervioso se sentía. Tras segundos que se le hicieron eternos, Melina extendió su mano hacia él, asintiendo y aceptando que él se la sujetara. Ethan le besó el dorso justo cuando toda la multitud estallaba en aplausos y chillidos. La pareja se miró a los ojos antes de bajar y desmontar.

Hiccup dijo las palabras que cerraban la carrera del día, mirando hacia su hijo con emoción y orgullo paternal. Astrid sonrió y le susurró al oído:

—De tal palo tal astilla.

Un poco sonrojado, Hiccup agregó:

—Es tradición familiar—Astrid rio, aceptando el beso de su esposo.

En realidad, era una tradición de todo el pueblo, pero ¿qué importaban los tecnicismos?

* * *

Eso fue todo.

Cuando comencé a escribirlo, me gustó la idea de que fuera una especie de anécdota de padres a hijos, pero la escena de la carrera al final con el hijo de Astrid e Hiccup salió por sí sola. Al final la mantuve, porque me pareció muy tierna. Espero que también la hayan disfrutado.

He pensado en hacer un fic donde pueda hablar sobre los hijos de Hiccup y Astrid, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
